


guardians chat

by calstic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Post-Canon, Rated for language and sexual references, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calstic/pseuds/calstic
Summary: tsuna:reborn said that having a group chat would help us bond bettergokudera:I don't need to bond with everyoneyamatoto:haha this will be funtsuna:i thought it would be fun toogokudera:If you think sogokudera:I will be willing, Tenthyamamoto::DTsuna starts a group chat for his Guardians. It can only escalate from there.





	1. tsuna has created a group

_Untitled group chat_

11:56 PM

 

_tsuna has created a group._

_tsuna has added Gokudera Hayato to this conversation._

_tsuna has added yamamoto to this conversation._

 

 **Gokudera Hayato:** What’s this for, Tenth?

 

_tsuna has added RYOHEI SASAGAWA to this conversation._

 

 **tsuna:** reborn said that having a group chat would help us bond better

 

_Gokudera Hayato has changed his nickname to gokudera._

 

 **gokudera:** I don’t need to bond with everyone

 

 **yamamoto:** haha this will be fun

 

 **tsuna:** i thought it would be fun too

 

 **gokudera:** If you think so, Tenth

 **gokudera:** I will be willing

 

 **yamamoto:** :D

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** You made a group chat!!

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** The girls have one and I was feeling left out

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** I’m glad you made one, Sawada!

 

 **tsuna:** oh

 **tsuna:** i was about to invite them

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** Don’t

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** This is what they deserve

 

 **tsuna:** i feel mean :(

 

 **gokudera:** You can add them, Tenth!!!!

 

 **yamamoto:** we’re all friends, it doesn’t matter anyway :)

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** DON’T DO IT SAWADA

 

 **tsuna:** i’m

 **tsuna:** indecisive :/

 

_tsuna has added reborn to the conversation._

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** I thought that was the girls for a moment, haha

 

 **tsuna:** @ reborn should i add the girls?

 

 **reborn:** Stop trying to please everyone and make up your own mind.

 

 **tsuna:** well that wasn’t helpful

 

_tsuna has removed reborn from the conversation._

 

 **gokudera:** Tenth…

 

 **yamamoto:** haha tsuna you must be really brave to do that

 

 **tsuna:** why?

 **tsuna:** omg there’s someone outside

 **tsuna:** oh wait it’s just reborn lol

 **tsuna:** OH N O

 

 

 4:12 AM

 

 

 **gokudera:** Can you change your nickname? @ RYOHEI SASAGAWA

 **gokudera:** Reading it makes my eyes hurt

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** Is it because of the caps?

 

 **gokudera:** Yes

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** THEN SUFFER

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** I WILL TYPE LIKE THIS FOREVER

 

 **gokudera:** Go away

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** NEVER

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** I WILL ANNOY YOU


	2. some really good chicken

_Untitled group chat_

7:12 PM

 

 **yamamoto:** what were you guys doing up at 4?

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** I WAS GOING ON AN EXTREME RUN!!

 

 **yamamoto:** didn’t you join me for training?

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** I RAN BEFORE I JOINED YOU

 

 **gokudera:** You’re both ridiculous

 

 **yamamoto:** why were you up so early?

 

 **gokudera:** I’m always up

 

8:28 PM

 

 

 **gokudera:** You still alive, Tenth?

 

 **tsuna:** unfortunately

 **tsuna:** everything hurts

 **tsuna:** why were you up so early, gokudera? :(

 

 **gokudera:** I couldn’t sleep

 

 **tsuna:** do you need to talk?

 **tsuna:** i’m here if you do!

 

 **gokudera:** Thank you, Tenth

 **gokudera:** I appreciate it

 

 **yamamoto:** we’re all friends! you can talk to me too

 

 **gokudera:**  No

 

 **yamamoto:** that was rude :(

 

 **gokudera:**  This is so sad Alexa play Despacito

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** YOU’RE BEING RUDE OCTOPUS-HEAD

 **RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** STOP IT

 

 **gokudera:** You know what

 **gokudera:** I think I’m gonna catch some sleep now

 **gokudera:** Bye, Tenth

 

 **tsuna:** sleep well!!

 

 **gokudera:** Thanks

 

 **yamamoto:** haha at least he’s sleeping now

 

_tsuna has changed RYOHEI SASAGAWA’S nickname to RYOHEI._

 

 **RYOHEI:** :(

 

 **tsuna:** i’m sorry

 **tsuna:** i think reborn gave me a concussion

 **tsuna:** everything hurts

 **tsuna:** i keep squinting at the window

 

 **yamamoto:** shouldn’t you go to the doctors?

 

 **tsuna:** i don’t want to worry my mom

 

 **RYOHEI:** I’ll stop typing in all caps for you, Sawada

 

_RYOHEI has changed his nickname to extreme!!._

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 **tsuna:** you didn’t have to !!!

 

 **extreme!!:** I wanted to :)

 **extreme!!:** If your head hurts, you probably shouldn’t be on your phone

 **extreme!!:** Kyoko always tells me off whenever I get hit too hard on the head

 

 **tsuna:** i have a bluelight filter on

 **tsuna:** it’s fine

 **tsuna:** oh yeah speaking of

 **tsuna:** should i invite the girls?

 

 **extreme!!:** I guess :/

 **extreme!!:** WAIT

 **extreme!!:** Hide the chat history

 

 **tsuna:** why

 

 **extreme!!:** Just do it

 **extreme!!:** Pls

 

_tsuna has hidden the chat history from new members._

 

 **extreme!!:** :thumbsup:

 

_tsuna has added chrome dokuro to the conversation._

_tsuna has added kyoko to the conversation._

_tsuna has added haru to the conversation._

 

 **haru:** hahi!

 **haru:** what’s this?

 

_chrome dokuro has changed her nickname to chrome._

 

 **chrome:** hi everyone!

 

 **yamamoto:** hey chrome! :)

 

 **tsuna:** hey chrome!

 **tsuna:** oh wait, brb

 **tsuna:** mom needs help with something

 

 **haru:** tsuna!!!! :(

 

 **kyoko:** did you create a chat because you were feeling left out, brother?

 

 **extreme!!:** No

 **extreme!!:** Tsuna made this

 **extreme!!:** We’ve had this for a while

 

 **kyoko:** oh

 

 **haru:** how come we can't read the rest of the chat

 

 **extreme!!:** He hid it

 **extreme!!:** We were talking about you

 

 **haru:** aaaaaaaa

 **haru:** why!!!!

 

 **kyoko:** good things?

 

 **extreme!!:** Lol nope

 

 **kyoko:** that doesn't sound like tsuna

 

 **extreme!!:** He wasn't talking about you

 **extreme!!:** I was though

 **extreme!!:** So was Yamamoto

 

 **yamamoto:** no i wasn’t

 

 **extreme!!:** Well, Gokudera was

 

 **haru:** you’re both mean anyways :(

 

 **tsuna:** back!

 

 **haru:** tsuna!!!

 **haru:** ryohei said you were talking about us :(

 

 **extreme!!:** We were

 **extreme!!:** Right, little bro?

 

 **tsuna:** um

 

 **kyoko:** that’s mean, brother

 

 **haru:** well, tsuna?

 

 **tsuna:** uhhhhh

 

 **yamamoto:** did anyone else try the chicken?

 **yamamoto:** i thought the chicken was really good

 

 **tsuna:** oh yeah the chicken was really good

 

 **extreme!!:** What chicken?

 

 **chrome:** boss, can we add mukuro?

 

 **extreme!!:** I don’t know if that’s a good idea

 

 **chrome:** he’s our friend, isn’t he? :(

 

 **tsuna:** uhhh

 **tsuna:** do you have his contact details?

 

 **chrome:** yep! i’ll send it to you

 

 **extreme!!:** I still don’t think this is a good idea

 

_tsuna has added mukuro to the conversation._


	3. hibari

_Untitled group chat_

6:02 AM

 

 

 **mukuro:** well well well

 **mukuro:** is this what you’ve been up to, vongola?

 

 **gokudera:** Obviously

 

 **chrome:** hi mukuro

 

 **tsuna:** gokudera you’re awake!!

 

 **mukuro:** hello chrome

 **mukuro:** i guess i have you to thank for getting me into this group chat

 **mukuro:** though i wouldn’t put it past naive little tsunayoshi

 

 **gokudera:** I am

 

 **tsuna:** thanks mukuro :/

 

 **gokudera:** Kick him out, Tenth

 **gokudera:** He’s an ungrateful little shit

 

 **mukuro:** meet me in the parking lot

 **mukuro:** i’ll take you on, any day

 

 **yamamoto:** that chicken was really nice, huh tsuna?

 

 **tsuna:** it was

 **tsuna:** it really was

 

 **extreme!!:** What chicken?

 **extreme!!:** Did you guys go for lunch without me? :(

 

 **yamamoto:** oh no it’s a thing

 **yamamoto:** i’ll send it to you!

 **yamamoto:** tsuna, are you going to add enma too?

 

 **tsuna:** oh

 **tsuna:** i didn’t even think about that

 

 **mukuro:** you can keep this to just the vongola family

 

 **gokudera:** Then you shouldn’t be here, pineapple head

 

 **mukuro:** :)

 

 **haru:** i’ve never seen such an ominous smiley face before

 

 **yamamoto:** rip gokudera

 **yamamoto:** it was nice knowing you

 

 **haru:** omg

 **haru:** rest in pepperoni

 

 **gokudera:** I’m not dead?

 

 **tsuna:** forever be in our hearts

 **tsuna:** rip

 

 **gokudera:** Oh

 **gokudera:** Guess I’ll die, then

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 **tsuna:** no please i love you gokudera

 

 **mukuro:** well

 **mukuro:** now he’s dead

 

 **tsuna:** what did you do!!!

 

 **mukuro:** that was you, vongola

 **mukuro:** you broke your guardian

 

 **tsuna:** i didn’t do anything??

 

 **mukuro:** you told him you love him

 

 **tsuna:** oh

 **tsuna:** well, i do

 **tsuna:** i love all of you guys

 **tsuna:** you’re my friends

 

 **yamamoto:** love you too tsuna

 

 **mukuro:** gross

 

 **extreme!!:** You’re my little brother. Of course I love you

 

 **chrome:** :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** oh wait aren’t we missing someone?

 

 **tsuna:** uhhhh

 

 **chrome:** we are!!

 **chrome:** hibari

 

 **tsuna:** uhhhhhhhhhhh

 **tsuna:** do i have to?

 **tsuna:** i’m kinda scared tbh

 

 **gokudera:** I’ll kill him if he tries anything

 

 **tsuna:** you’re not dead!!!

 **tsuna:** but um thanks

 **tsuna:** i think?

 

_tsuna has added Hibari Kyoya to the conversation._

_Hibari Kyoya has left the conversation._

_tsuna has added Hibari Kyoya to the conversation._

 

 **Hibari Kyoya:** Add me one more time, little animal, and I’ll bite you to death.

 

_Hibari Kyoya has left the conversation._

 

 **tsuna:** hahh that was actually pretty scary

 

 **yamamoto:** at least you did it !! :thumbsup:

 

 **gokudera:** Yeah, Tenth. It’s not your fault he doesn’t want to join

 **gokudera:** We don’t need him anyways

 

 **mukuro:** kufufu

 

_mukuro has added Hibari Kyoya to the conversation._

 

 **Hibari Kyoya:** What did I say?

 

 **tsuna:** NONON O THAT WASN’T ME

 

_mukuro has changed Hibari Kyoya’s nickname to herbivore._

 

 **gokudera:** You gave Mukuro moderator rights?

 

 **tsuna:** I DIDN’T

 **tsuna:** I DON’T KNOW HOW HE’S DOING THIS

 

_mukuro has changed herbivore’s nickname to true furry._

 

 **tsuna:** I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP HIM

 

 **true furry:** Of course it’s you. I will bite you to death.

 

 **mukuro:** scary

 

 **true furry:** I will bite everyone here to death.

 

 **tsuna:** PLESAE DON’T I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG

 

 **gokudera:** Try me

 

 **yamamoto:** maybe we can resolve this peacefully!!!

 

 **extreme!!:** I’m down to fight any time, Kyoya

 

 **true furry:** Kick the annoying Mist from the group and maybe I’ll reconsider.

 

_You cannot kick mukuro from this conversation._

_You cannot kick mukuro from this conversation._

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t??????

 

 **gokudera:** Why not?

 

 **tsuna:** i don’t know??

 

_tsuna sent an image: screenshot_04072018_

 

 **yamamoto:** that’s weird

 **yamamoto:** maybe he did something when he made himself mod?

 

 **gokudera:** @ mukuro What did you do?

 

 **mukuro:** nothing you can prove ;)

 

_true furry has changed his nickname to Hibari._

 

 **Hibari:** I will bite you all to death.

 

 **tsuna:** nO PLEASE HIBARI

 **tsuna:** i’m too young to die :sob:


	4. disgusting

_Untitled group chat_

1:04 PM

 

 

 **kyoko:** i step out for a day and this is what happens

 

 **haru:** should we really be surprised, though?

 **haru:** just boys being boys

 **haru:** bros chilling in a hot-tub

 

 **chrome:** ALSKDJASLDJA

 

 **kyoko:** omg haru

 

 **haru:** :D

 

 **extreme!!:** Really?

 

 **haru:** yep

 

 **kyoko:** basically

 

 **haru:** what else did you expect?

 

 **yamamoto:** i wasn’t expecting chrome to join in

 

 **extreme!!:**  Traitor @chrome

 

 **chrome:** :(

 

 **yamamoto:** no it’s fine!!! it’s good to see you fitting in with everyone :)

 

 **haru:** aww

 

 **kyoko:** aw

 

 **haru:** yamamoto is a Soft

 

 **extreme!!:**  A Good

 

 **yamamoto:** jirou is the goodest though

 

 **haru:** !!!!!!!

 **haru:** do you have any more pictures of him?

 

 **yamamoto:** haha yeah i’ll send them to you

 

 **kyoko:** me too please!!! :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** of course!

 

 **mukuro:** you’re all gross

 

 **chrome:** you love us :)

 

 **mukuro:** disgusting

 **mukuro:** vile

 

 **chrome:** :(

 

 **haru:** :(

 

 **kyoko:** :(

 

 **yamamoto:** :(

 

 **extreme!!:** Don’t upset my family, you little shit

 

 **haru:** oh gee wow thanks

 

 **extreme!!:** I meant you too, Haru. You’re practically my sister too

 

 **haru:** AKSJLADS I LOVE YOU BIG BRO

 

 **kyoko:** ALSKJDLSK

 

 **haru:** i’m feeling the love :sob:

 

 **yamamoto:** ryohei’s a big softie too

 

 **mukuro:** you’re all disgusting

 

 **gokudera:** You can leave if you don’t like it here

 

 **yamamoto:** do you know where tsuna is, gokudera?

 

 **gokudera:** He’s probably training with Reborn

 

 **yamamoto:** should we drop by?

 

 **extreme!!:** Let’s drop by for lunch

 

 **yamamoto:** sounds good

 **yamamoto:** everyone’s invited!!

 

 **mukuro:** it’s not even your house?

 

 **yamamoto:** i’m sure tsuna and his mom won’t mind

 

 **haru:** they’re both nice people

 **haru:** unlike you, mukuro

 

 **mukuro:** you got me there

 

 **chrome:** mukuro’s nice. he just doesn’t like people knowing it

 

 **mukuro:** defamation. lies

 **mukuro:** disgusting

 

 **gokudera:** Only you would see being nice as an insult

 

 **mukuro:** because it is

 

 **extreme!!:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct6BUPvE2sM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct6BUPvE2sM) (PIKOTARO - PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen) (Long Version) [Official Video])

 **extreme!!:** It u Mukuro

 

 **haru:** KAJSDLKASJDLSD

 

 **chrome:** ASKDJLASD OMG

 

 **haru:** rip big brother

 **haru:** we’ll remember the things you did for a great joke

 

 **extreme!!:** Alexa play My Heart Will Go On

 

 **haru:** we stan a whole ass icon

 

 **chrome:** i don’t know who i should feel more sorry for aksdjasldjd


	5. heathen

_Untitled group chat_

6:38 PM

 

 **tsuna:** AAAA I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT

 

 **gokudera:** I wouldn’t say it’s worth your time, Tenth

 

 **yamamoto:** it was pretty funny haha

 

 **tsuna:** i should probably stop laughing before mukuro decides to show up and kill me

 

 **gokudera:** I’ll kill him before he can touch you!!

 

 **tsuna:** thank u

 **tsuna:** lov and appreciate u

 

 **yamamoto:** do you think hibari has us on mute

 

 **gokudera:** Rude

 **gokudera:** But I wouldn’t blame him

 **gokudera:** I’m pretty sure he hates us

 

 **tsuna:** :/

 

 **mukuro:** ask him

 

 **tsuna:** uhhhhhh

 

 **mukuro:** @ Hibari hey u little shit

 

 **tsuna:** nO STOP DON’T DO THAT

 

 **mukuro:** @ Hibari come and fight me u weakling

 

 **tsuna:** STOP MUKURO PLEASE

 

 **mukuro:** oh i like this begging, vongola

 

 **gokudera:** You’re such a pervert

 

 **mukuro:** am i detecting some jealousy?

 

 **gokudera:** You don’t give up, do you?

 

 **mukuro:** nope. always got to be on top

 **mukuro:** how about you, tsunayoshi?

 

 **gokudera:** GET AWAY YOU HEATHEN

 

 **yamamoto:** rip

 

 **tsuna:** HEATHEN OMG

 **tsuna:** rip

 

 **mukuro:** you’re not gonna answer?

 

 **tsuna:** n e ways

 

 **mukuro:** i can’t believe you’re ignoring me

 **mukuro:** @ Hibari i’ll change your nickname again

 **mukuro:** fight me you goddamn herbivore

 

 **Hibari:** Says the one that can’t even challenge me face-to-face.

 

 **tsuna:** :o

 

 **gokudera:** He got you there, pineapple head

 

 **mukuro:** i’ll burn you all down

 

 **yamamoto:** ooOOoooOo

 

 **mukuro:** i’ll burn down your stupid school

 

 **tsuna:** oh no

 

 **yamamoto:** uh oh

 

 **gokudera:** Does that mean school will be cancelled?

 

 **Hibari:** Are you planning on skipping classes?

 

 **gokudera:** I don’t need an excuse but. If the opportunity arises

 **gokudera:** I’m not gonna say no

 

 **mukuro:** perfect

 **mukuro:** your dynamites will be useful

 

 **gokudera:** Neat

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 **tsuna:** are you really??

 

 **gokudera:** Uh

 **gokudera:** Do you want me to?

 

 **tsuna:** not really???

 **tsuna:** i swear i can feel hibari’s anger from over here

 

 **mukuro:** lighten up, vongola

 **mukuro:** it’s a joke

 

 **tsuna:** i’m not the one you need to tell that to

 

 **yamamoto:** haha how long do you think it’ll take before they call a truce?

 

 **tsuna:** honestly

 **tsuna:** i don’t know

 **tsuna:** if i’m not there to mediate, they’ll fight for days

 

 **gokudera:** Good

 **gokudera:** It’ll get those annoying pricks off our backs

 

 **tsuna:** omg do you think they’re actually fighting rn

 

 **gokudera:** Probably

 **gokudera:** I wouldn’t worry about them, Tenth!! They’re not worth the trouble

 

 **yamamoto:** they’ll sort it out

 **yamamoto:** they just need to tire themselves out

 

 **extreme!!:** Like puppies!!!

 

 **yamamoto:** hey ryohei :D

 

 **extreme!!:** Extreme good afternoon, Yamamoto!!!

 

 **tsuna:** only you would compare those two to puppies omg

 

_extreme!! has changed his nickname to ryohei._

 

 **gokudera:** Lmao finally

 

 **ryohei:** The peer pressure was real

 

 **yamamoto:** we didn’t say anything though :(

 

 **ryohei:** The silent pressure

 **ryohei:** Am I one of the cool kids yet?

 

 **gokudera:** You’ll never be cool

 

 **tsuna:** ryohei was always cool

 

 **ryohei:** AW LITTLE BRO

 

 **yamamoto:** :D

 

 **ryohei:** Go die in a ditch, Octopus-Head

 

 **gokudera:** Mood

 

 **tsuna:** ...

 **tsuna:** are you okay, gokudera?

 

 **gokudera:** Don’t worry about me Tenth!!!!

 **gokudera:** Gtg gonna head off

 

 **tsuna:** :/

 

 **yamamoto:** bye gokudera!!

 

 **tsuna:** see you tomorrow gokudera

 

 **gokudera:** see ya

 

 **tsuna:** he never answered the question :(

 

 **yamamoto:** he doesn’t like lying to you

 

 **tsuna:** i’ll go talk to him later

 **tsuna:** oh mom’s calling me gtg

 **tsuna:** i love you guys :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** love you too tsuna

 

 **ryohei:** I LOVE YOU MORE LITTLE BROTHER!!!

 

 

8:16 PM 

 

 

 **haru:** that was so cute omg

 

 **kyoko:** it really was alksdjasldja

 

 **haru:** except for mukuro but. what’s new

 

 **chrome:** is gokudera okay, though?

 

 **haru:** tsuna will find out :thumbsup:

 

 **tsuna:** oh hey guys!!!

 

 **haru:** tsuna!!! :heart:

 

 **chrome:** hi boss

 

 **kyoko:** hi tsuna!

 

 **tsuna:** what are you guys up to?

 

 **haru:** homework

 

 **kyoko:** you shouldn’t be on your phone if you’re doing homework

 

 **haru:** aksdjlasdk but it’s so boring

 

 **kyoko:** i’ll come over when you’re done

 

 **haru:** yeET

 

 **kyoko:** chrome you can come over too!!

 

 **chrome:** aa thank you!

 

 **haru:** DOUBLE YEET

 

 **tsuna:** welp

 **tsuna:** stay safe

 

 **kyoko:** i’ll get ryohei to walk us!!

 

 **haru:** oh bb

 **haru:** that’s not what he meant

 

 **tsuna:** that’s not what i meant

 

 **haru:** ALKSDJASLDJAS

 

 **tsuna:** AKLSDJALSKDJ

 

 **kyoko:** oh

 **kyoko:** oh man

 

 **haru:** you’re so cute omg

 

 **kyoko:** :/

 **kyoko:** just finish your homework

 

 **haru:** yes ma’am

 

 **chrome:** i’ll come by your place now, kyoko!!

 

 **haru:** KASDJALSDJ NO FAIR

 

 **kyoko:** better hurry haru :heart:

 

 **tsuna:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 

 **kyoko:** ASKLJADS

 

 **haru:** i can’t believe you’re roasting me

 

 **tsuna:** glug glug on this roasting haru juice

 

 **haru:** ALSKSMXNNZK TSUNA NO

 

 **kyoko:** a legend


	6. planning a meet-up

_Untitled group chat_

8:14 PM

 

 **tsuna:** hey guys we should meet up

 

 **yamamoto:** !!!!

 **yamamoto:** yes please

 

 **haru:** PLEASE

 **haru:** I MISS YOU GUYS

 **haru:** I DON’T SEE YOU GUYS ANYMORE

 **haru:** except for kyoko and chrome

 **haru:** but

 

 **mukuro:** don’t you see each other at school already?

 

 **tsuna:** not after saturday

 

 **haru:** i go to a different school

 

 **mukuro:** you’re all so annoyingly clingy

 

 **haru:** a little bird told me you like clingy

 

 **mukuro:** lies and slander

 **mukuro:** i’ll kill that little bird

 

 **tsuna:** you can come too :)

 

 **mukuro:** i’ll think about it

 

 **haru:** pfft that’s a 100% gonna show up bc tsuna asked

 

 **mukuro:** um no

 

 **haru:** oh yamamoto please bring jirou!!!! :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** of course!!

 

 **haru:** and yourself too. i like being around you too

 

 **yamamoto:** dogs are better :D

 

 **haru:** you’re a giant doggo though so you’re on the same tier

 

 **ryohei:** ARE WE PRAISING YAMAMOTO

 **ryohei:** THAT’S SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE

 **ryohei:**  I love (1) boy

 

 **yamamoto:** omg

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t believe we’ve been blessed with this wholesome content on this fine morning

 

 **mukuro:** again, disgusting

 

 **chrome:** love you too mukuro

 

 **haru:** i mean. i guess

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 

 **haru:** jk

 **haru:** mukuro’s alright

 **haru:** when he wants to be

 

 **mukuro:** which is never

 

 **chrome:** oh are we lying today?

 **chrome:** in that case, i hate you all and i hope i never see you again

 

 **tsuna:** ASKLMKMLAKSDA CHROME

 

 **mukuro:** i blame miura for this

 

 **haru:** yes i will take the credit for chrome’s blossoming confidence

 **haru:** anyway

 **haru:** the meetup!!!

 

 **tsuna:** right

 **tsuna:** we can all come over to my place on saturday. mum doesn’t mind making dinner for everyone

 

 **haru:** :sob: god is a wholesome single mother

 

 **mukuro:** don’t you have a father, vongola?

 

 **tsuna:** a wholesome single mother

 

 **haru:** A WHOLESOME SINGLE MOTHER

 

 **mukuro:** yikes

 

 **yamamoto:** :(

 

 **tsuna:** n e ways

 **tsuna:** let’s not talk about That ever again

 

 **yamamoto:** is it okay if i bring sushi too?

 

 **haru:** we can have a picnic dinner instead!!!

 

 **tsuna:** sounds good!!!

 **tsuna:** just gotta tell mum so she knows what kind of food to make

 **tsuna:** and yes to the sushi yamamoto!!! :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** :D

 **yamamoto:** how much should i make?

 **yamamoto:** who’s definitely coming?

 

 **tsuna:** well there’s me, you, haru

 

 **chrome:** me too!

 

 **tsuna:** and chrome

 **tsuna:** gokudera’s definitely coming so that’s 5 so far

 

 **haru:** is he online??

 **haru:** binch stop stalking

 

 **tsuna:** oh no he’s sleeping over rn

 

 **haru:** oh

 

 **mukuro:** well that’s an interesting turn of events

 

 **tsuna:** not like that omg

 

 **mukuro:** sure

 

 **haru:** i guess mukuro likes thinking about you two naked :/

 

 **chrome:** AKSLDDJASLDK

 

 **tsuna:** goddamn pervert

 

 **mukuro:** i’m taking my leave

 **mukuro:** you can put me down as definitely coming

 

 **haru:** hA CALLED IT

 

 **chrome:** did we ever really doubt it though

 

 **tsuna:** not really :/

 

 **haru:** see, even tsuna knew

 

 **tsuna:** what’s that supposed to mean??

 

 **haru:** you’re a little on the oblivious side, bub

 

 **tsuna:** um no???

 **tsuna:** i’ve been told i’ve got great intuition thank u very much

 

 **chrome:** omg

 

 **yamamoto:** omg

 

 **haru:** is that a guardians joke

 **haru:** it is, isn’t it

 **haru:** hmph

 

 **ryohei:** PUT ME DOWN FOR DEFINITELY COMING AS WELL!!!

 **ryohei:** And Kyoko too. I just asked her

 

 **haru:** nicee

 

 **tsuna:** lambo, i-pin and futa want to come too

 **tsuna:** 11 people

 

 **haru:** :sob: I MISS THEM SO MUCH

 **haru:** i haven’t seen them in forever i’m actually getting teary

 

 **tsuna:** they miss you too!!

 

 **yamamoto:** we’ll all see each other again for dinner it’ll be okay!

 

 **haru:** a good

 

 **yamamoto:** hahah

 

 **haru:** i’m getting really excited aaaAAA

 

 **tsuna:** you’re all Goods i’m love u

 

 **ryohei:** But Tsuna’s the best good

 

 **haru:** he really is

 

 **tsuna:** pffft

 

 **yamamoto:** you are!!!

 

 **tsuna:** wait hang on gtg

 

 **yamamoto:** oh yeah, tell gokudera i said hi :D

 

 **ryohei:** Me too!!

 

 **tsuna:** will do!

 

 **haru:** does this have something to do with what happened yesterday?

 

 **yamamoto:** uhh, yeah, i guess?

 **yamamoto:** no one but tsuna knows the specifics, though

 

 **haru:** hmm

 **haru:** so you don’t know?

 

 **yamamoto:** tsuna knows

 **yamamoto:** that’s good enough for me

 

 **ryohei:** Tsuna would say something if he didn’t know what to do

 

 **yamamoto:** or at least ask reborn for help

 

 **ryohei:** Yeah. It’s what they do

 

 **haru:** don’t you feel left out though?

 

 **ryohei:** Eh not really

 

 **yamamoto:** gokudera’s the one that’s having a bad day so idk, not really thinking about my feelings rn

 

 **ryohei:** Gokudera was here first. Those two have something different

 **ryohei:** We all have something different with Tsuna and with each other

 **ryohei:** Like me and Yamamoto

 

 **yamamoto:** :D

 

 **haru:** wait didn’t gokudera transfer from italy or something??

 

 **yamamoto:** yeah

 **yamamoto:** sometime last year

 **yamamoto:** i don’t really remember when

 

 **haru:** :/

 

 **ryohei:** What’s up?

 

 **haru:** so tsuna didn’t have a friend until gokudera came?

 

 **ryohei:** I think so. I didn’t really pay much attention back then

 

 **yamamoto:** yeah me too :/

 

 **haru:** that’s their something different thing?

 

 **ryohei:** Probably. I actually don’t know how they met

 

 **yamamoto:** haha i don’t think i know either

 **yamamoto:** but that’s between the two of them

 

 **haru:** you make it sound like they’re together

 

 **yamamoto:** oh yeah

 **yamamoto:** about that

 

 **haru:** WAIT

 **haru:** WHAT

 **haru:** ABOUT WHAT ALSKWKDJLMNK

 

 **yamamoto:** hahahah

 **yamamoto:** i’m joking

 **yamamoto:** they’re not together

 

 **haru:** ALAKSKEKDKSLS YAMAMOTO

 

 **ryohei:** You extremely fell for that HAHAH

 

 **yamamoto:** that was too easy

 

 **haru:** you know for sure they’re not together??

 

 **yamamoto:** yep

 

 **haru:** how??

 

 **yamamoto:** :D

 

 **haru:** YAMAMOTO

 **haru:** THIS ISN’T HOW FRIENDS TREAT EACH OTHER

 

 **yamamoto:** you’re one to talk

 

 **haru:** ???

 

 **ryohei:** :eyes:

 

 **yamamoto:** chrome and kyoko

 

 **haru:** ALSKDJEKMSKSKS

 **haru:** THAT’S DIFFERENT

 

 **ryohei:** Is it though?

 

 **haru:** how did you even find out?

 **haru:** RYOHEI DID YOU SAY SOMETHING

 

 **ryohei:** Why do you assume it’s me??

 

 **haru:** because tsuna’s rly good with secrets

 

 **ryohei:** So am I!!!

 

 **haru:** but you’re terrible at lying

 

 **yamamoto:** i mean

 **yamamoto:** you’re not exactly subtle either

 

 **ryohei:** And Yamamoto’s extremely smart!!

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha

 **yamamoto** : anyways i gtg

 **yamamoto:** i have practice!

 

 **haru:** YAMAMOTO WE’RE NOT DONE

 

 **yamamoto:** but i am

 

 **haru:** ALSKWKSMAK NO

 

 **ryohei:** Is this for baseball?

 

 **yamamoto:** yeah. come join!!

 **yamamoto:** please

 **yamamoto:** i would like your support

 

 **ryohei:** ALWAYS

 **ryohei:** I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO EXTREMELY SUPPORT YOU

 

 **haru:** this is so cute it almost makes me forget to be mad at you little shits

 

 **ryohei:** Disowned

 

 **haru:** AMSLWOSMAOSNS BIG BROTHER NO

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and Hibari._

8:34 PM

 

 **tsuna:** hey uh

 **tsuna:** gokudera’s not going to show up to school tomorrow so please don’t try to fight him when he doesn’t come in

 

 **Hibari:** Absolutely not.

 

 **tsuna:** hibari please!!!

 **tsuna:** i wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t really important

 **tsuna:** he’s just having a really bad time right now and he just needs a break

 **tsuna:** just for tomorrow and saturday please!!

 **tsuna:** i can see you reading my messages hibari please

 

 

 9:43 PM

 

 

 **Hibari:** Just this once.

 

 **tsuna:** thank you!!!

 

 **Hibari:** Keep me updated, little animal.

 

 **tsuna:** will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna try and start releasing longer chapters (1k words), which also means a longer wait between updates. so, uh sorry about that but i kinda need the time. but comments and kudos fuel me so pls validate me!!


	7. historical event

_Untitled group chat_

8:44 AM

 

 **kyoko:** i can’t believe we got outed :/

 

 **tsuna:** i had nothing to do with that

 

 **kyoko:** i know this and i love you

 **kyoko:** is gokudera okay?

 

 **gokudera:** I’m fine

 

 **kyoko:** :heart: i’m glad you are gokudera!!

 

 **chrome:** good morning gokudera!

 

 **yamamoto:** hi gokudera!

 

 **mukuro:** guess you’re not dead in a ditch yet

 

 **ryohei:** EXTREME MORNING EVERYONE!!

 

 **Hibari:** Why are you all on your phones during school?

 

 **ryohei:** Class hasn’t started yet!!

 

 **gokudera:** You’re one to talk

 

 **Hibari:** If you break the rules I’ll bite you to death.

 

 **mukuro:** good thing i don’t go to your stupid school

 

 **Hibari:** I don’t need an excuse to bite your annoying face.

 

 **mukuro:** kinky

 **mukuro:** you’re not my type but

 **mukuro:** i guess i’d be okay with experimenting

 

 **ryohei:** THIS IS EXTREMELY GROSS

 **ryohei:** THE GIRLS READ THIS CHAT

 **ryohei:** To quote the Octopus-Head

 **ryohei:** GET AWAY YOU HEATHENS

 

 **Hibari:** You’re too loud.

 

 **gokudera:** I mean, you can always leave if you’re not having fun

 

 **ryohei:** What he said

 **ryohei:** Did Tsuna and Yamamoto turn off their phones because of Hibari?

 

 **gokudera:** I don’t know

 **gokudera:** I’m not in class right now

 

 **ryohei:** Are you gonna be late?

 **ryohei:** Wait

 **ryohei:** How is Tsuna here and you’re not??

 

 **gokudera:** Not coming in today

 

 **mukuro:** it’s hunting season and you’re playing prey to the skylark’s predator?

 

 **gokudera:** Lol

 **gokudera:** I’m not scared of him

 

 **mukuro:** debatable

 **mukuro:** everyone’s scared of him

 

 **gokudera:** Even you?

 

 **ryohei:** HA HE EXTREMELY GOT YOU THERE

 

 **mukuro:** damn

 

 

3:19 PM

 

 

 **tsuna:** @ ryohei apparently hibari’s looking for you

 

 **kyoko:** brother what did you do

 

 **yamamoto:** rip

 

 **mukuro:** is this because he was texting during class?

 

 **tsuna:** oh

 

 **yamamoto:** true

 

 **tsuna:** rip

 

 **yamamoto:** big rip

 

 **gokudera:** Tenth!!!

 

 **tsuna:** gokudera!!

 

 **gokudera:** Your mom wants to know what you want for the picnic thing tomorrow

 

 **tsuna:** oh no i forgot about that

 **tsuna:** uh lemme think

 **tsuna:** ooh tell her to make that thing she used to make whenever i had a bad day at school

 

 **gokudera:** She’s asking if you’re sure

 **gokudera:** Because she used to make that for you a lot

 

 **tsuna:** yeah i’m sure!!!

 **tsuna:** i haven’t had it in a while :)

 

 **yamamoto:** :/

 **yamamoto:** tsuna can i give you a hug?

 

 **tsuna:** uhh sure??

 **tsuna:** you normally never ask but okay!

 

 **gokudera:** Okay Tenth!!!

 **gokudera:** Love you

 

 **tsuna:** AKLDJKALSDJLKASDJ I LOVE YOU TOO

 **tsuna:** kalsjdkasjdlmda

 

 **yamamoto:** how did you get him to do that

 

 **tsuna:** i don’t know but i’M BLESSED

 **tsuna:** my heart is full

 

 **kyoko:** omg

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t stop smiling

 

 **kyoko:** can i give you a hug too tsuna?

 

 **tsuna:** giant group hug pls!!

 

 **kyoko:** feeling all the love

 **kyoko:** oh also do any of you know where ryohei is?

 

 **yamamoto:** did you lose him

 

 **kyoko:** seems like :/

 

 **mukuro:** maybe ask the skylark

 

 **kyoko:** oh yeah

 

 **tsuna:** rip

 

 **yamamoto:** rip

 

 **kyoko:** i guess i gotta get started on the funeral plans

 **kyoko:** should i just go home by myself?

 

 **tsuna:** i’ll walk you!!

 

 **yamamoto:** pls let me join i need to escape practice

 

 **tsuna:** why

 **tsuna:** yamamoto what’s going on

 

 **kyoko:** why do you need to escape?

 

 **tsuna:** yamamoto this silence isn’t reassuring

 

 **mukuro:** let him speak you fool

 

 **yamamoto:** haha it’s not a big deal

 **yamamoto:** people are just getting mad that i’m quitting after at the end of the season

 

 **kyoko:** YOU’RE WHAT

 

 **tsuna:** :(

 **tsuna:** so you decided to do it?

 

 **yamamoto:** can’t be the best guardian if i don’t give it my all

 

 **kyoko:** ALAKSJNKSMALSM TSUNA YOU KNEW AND DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING??

 

 **mukuro:** the best guardian?

 **mukuro:** don’t be so quick to dismiss us

 

 **tsuna:** sorry kyoko but yamamoto didn’t want anyone to know until he was sure

 

 **kyoko:** ok fair

 **kyoko:** but :/

 **kyoko:** i’ll support you regardless, yamamoto :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** you only think you’re strong because i never gave it 100%

 **yamamoto:** thank you kyoko!! :heart:

 

 **kyoko:** ooh damn

 

 **tsuna:** oooo yamamoto asserting his dominance

 **tsuna:** me liking this

 

 **Hibari:** Bet.

 

 **mukuro:** is this a challenge, sword boy?

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 

 **kyoko:** LAJWDNSMSMDBNDKZKSNS

 

 **mukuro:** oh my

 

 **yamamoto:** did he just

 

 **tsuna:** ALSNKNXOWNDOSMS

 

 **mukuro:** oya the demon isn’t as uncultured as we thought

 

 **kyoko:** omg alsnwksnz i can’t believe we were here to witness this historical event

 

 **tsuna:** i’m so shook i think i actually squeaked omg

 

 **kyoko:** my jaw dropped i’m so surprised

 

 **yamamoto:** haha me too

 **yamamoto:** suddenly i’m feeling scared

 

 **kyoko:** zmanskamkzm

 **kyoko:** wait if hibari’s texting us

 **kyoko:** where’s my goddamn brother??

 

 **yamamoto:** maybe hibari’s just that great at multitasking

 

 **tsuna:** omg just imagine him beating up ryohei with one hand

 **tsuna:** ALSNAKSMKA

 **tsuna:** hibari voice: i killed a man WITH THIS THUMB

 

 **kyoko:** omg

 

 **yamamoto:** rat ass touche

 

 **tsuna:** ratchet toupe

 

 **kyoko:** AKLSDMLXAKNJSL LMAOO

 **kyoko:** but pls just walk me home before hibari beats you up too

 

 **tsuna:** WOW NO MERCY

 

 **yamamoto:** rip

 **yamamoto:** goodbye cruel world

 

 **mukuro:** i wasn’t aware you could be this harsh

 

 **kyoko:** you’re not aware of a lot of things mukuro xoxo

 

 **tsuna:** i just got shivers kyoko

 

 **kyoko:** anyways meet me at the front gate and we’ll start walking!!

 

 

5:29 PM 

 

 

 **chrome:** oh wow

 

 **haru:** honestly

 **haru:** mood

 **haru:** @ yamamoto you still alive?

 **haru:** or did hibari reclaim his position as the strongest guardian

 

 **mukuro:** can’t reclaim it if it wasn’t his in the first place

 

 **haru:** pfft

 **haru:** i’m gonna assume you think you’re the strongest?

 

 **mukuro:** obviously

 

 **chrome:** oh bb

 **chrome:** you were in prison for too long

 **chrome:** you need to get out more

 

 **mukuro:** this is betrayal chrome

 

 **chrome:** sorry mukuro but

 

 **gokudera:** Or common sense

 

 **chrome:** gokudera’s right

 **chrome:** it is common sense

 

 **mukuro:** i’ll show you some goddamn common sense

 **mukuro:** maybe you need to come back to kokuyo land

 

 **haru:** biTCH I’LL FIGHT YOU

 

 **chrome:** no thanks

 

 **mukuro:** so this is what dying feels like

 

 **gokudera:** This is so sad Alexa play Despacito

 

 **chrome:** zmslajxjsnalmsks yes thank you gokudera

 

 **haru:** goddamn iconic

 **haru:** you know

 **haru:** i never took you as a meme-head gokudera

 

 **gokudera:** Tenth sends them to me so I don’t feel left out

 

 **haru:** omg

 

 **chrome:** i

 **chrome:** suddenly i feel like crying

 

 **haru:** :sob: me too

 **haru:** the two of you are so good to one another

 

 **gokudera:** I’m the right-hand man

 **gokudera:** I have to be the best for him

 

 **mukuro:** this just got very disgusting

 **mukuro:** you’re all idiots

 

 **gokudera:** It’s okay to admit you’re jealous and want affection, pineapple bastard

 

 **mukuro:** is that what you did?

 

 **gokudera:** Well, I’m receiving love from Tenth and you’re not so who’s really losing here?

 

 **haru:** OOH CHECKMATE MY GUY

 

 **chrome:** it’s just not mukuro’s day today :/

 

 **mukuro:** it really isn’t

 **mukuro:** brb gonna go cry in the bathroom

 

 **haru:** what

 

 **gokudera:** Jesus Christ

 

 **chrome:** wait i’m gonna check up on him omg asdfghjkl

 

 **haru:** did we really make him upset??

 

 **gokudera:** I doubt it but I’m not actually certain

 

 **chrome:** alsksksk he’s fine

 **chrome:** ken just broke something so he needed to leave for a bit

 

 **haru:** goddamn ken

 **haru:** had me worrying for a bit :/

 

 **chrome:** were you actually worried?

 

 **haru:** kinda

 **haru:** you and tsuna care about him, so

 **haru:** we all kinda have to

 

 **gokudera:** Please don’t assume I care about someone like Mukuro

 

 **haru:** stop being so tsundere

 

 **chrome:** asdfghklpqnak

 **chrome:** thank you :heart: :heart:

 **chrome:** you too gokudera!!

 

 **gokudera:** I don’t care about that bastard


	8. annoying mist

_Untitled group chat_

10:25 AM

 

 **haru:** it’s tonight!!!

 

 **kyoko:** i’m so excited!!

 

 **yamamoto:** i can’t wait to see everyone again :D

 

 **haru:** omg you’re not dead

 

 **yamamoto:** of course not?

 

 **haru:** you never replied yesterday

 

 **yamamoto:** oh

 **yamamoto:** that’s what that notification was

 **yamamoto:** i was making sushi for tonight sorry haha

 

 **haru:** you don’t need to apologise!!!!

 

 **kyoko:** you’re doing great sweetie

 

 **yamamoto:** hahah

 **yamamoto:** thanks :D

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and Hibari._

8:13 PM

 

 **tsuna:** can you please make sure everyone gets home okay

 **tsuna:** especially gokudera

 

 **Hibari:** I am not an underling you can boss around.

 

 **tsuna:** i know but

 **tsuna:** please!!!

 **tsuna:** i know you care about these people too

 

 **Hibari:** I do not.

 

 **tsuna:** deep down

 

 **Hibari:** No.

 

 **tsuna:** like, really deep down

 

 **Hibari:** Shut up, little animal.

 

 **tsuna:** hahah thank you!

 

 **Hibari:** I should bite you to death.

 

 **tsuna:** nonon o please don’t

 

  

_Private messages between tsuna and Bianchi._

8:14 PM

 

 **tsuna:** gokudera says he’s good to come home today

 

 **Bianchi:** i’ll get my glasses

 **Bianchi:** thanks for letting me know, tuna fish :heart:

  
**tsuna:** of course!!! 

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and gokudera._

8:47 PM

  

 **gokudera:** Tenth did you get Hibari to follow me home?

 

 **tsuna:** KASDJLAKDJLA NOT TO FOLLOW YOU

 **tsuna:** omg did he really do that

 

 **gokudera:** Sort of?

 **gokudera:** I knew he was there but I didn’t say anything and he didn’t do anything other than keep lookout from afar

 **gokudera:** Thanks, Tenth. You’re a really good person

 

 **tsuna:** you deserve good things in your life!!!!

 

  

_Untitled group chat_

8:50 PM

  

 **tsuna:** did everyone get home okay!!

 

 **haru:** yeet

 **haru:** me and chrome are staying at the sasagawa place because ryohei wouldn’t let us go home by ourselves

 **haru:** lmaoo he keeps yelling at us to keep the door opened

 

 **tsuna:** TOO MUCH INFORMATION PLS

 

 **haru:** oh right i’m sorry

 **haru:** i forgot tsuna was a precious cinnamon roll uwu

 

 **tsuna:** alksdh please don’t call me out like that

 

 **yamamoto:** oh is gokudera still at your place tsuna?

 

 **tsuna:** he said he was okay to go home tonight

 

 **yamamoto:** :thumbsup:

 **yamamoto:** idk how you guys managed to eat all that sushi

 

 **haru:** it’s because ryohei was there

 

 **tsuna:** it really was

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha i’m sure my dad will be happy to know you guys really liked it :)

 

 **tsuna:** you should be happy too!!!

 **tsuna:** you made it yourself

 **tsuna:** that’s what made it extra delicious

 

 **haru:** full of handmade love from yamamoto :sob:

 

 **yamamoto:** omg you guys

 

 **tsuna:** love you!!!

 

 **yamamoto:** love you too tsuna :heart:

 

 **haru:** anyways gtg because kyoko’s attention seeking

 

 **tsuna:** good night haru!!

 

 **yamamoto:** tell the others good night too!

 

 **mukuro:** don’t you children have a bedtime?

 

 **yamamoto:** it’s the weekends

 

 **tsuna:** sleep is for the weak

 **tsuna:** and you’re like 1 year older??

 **tsuna:** don’t act so old

 

 **mukuro:** you’re all beneath me

 

 **tsuna:** binch you came to the picnic too

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha chrome said you had a good time!

 

 **mukuro:** i really don’t have any control here, do i?

 

 **tsuna:** i don’t think so

 

 **yamamoto:** it means we’re all friends!!

 

 **mukuro:** gross

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha

 **yamamoto:** you and gokudera are so tsundere

 

 **tsuna:** alskdjajklm oh my god

 **tsuna:** yamamoto really out here stating facts and taking names

 **tsuna:** braver than any marine

 

 **mukuro:** i’ll burn you all

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha i can use my rain flames :D

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t believe we were ever scared of mukuro

 

 **mukuro:** you’re no longer scared of me, tsunayoshi?

 

 **tsuna:** that’s what i just said???

 

 **mukuro:** that’s foolish of you

 

 **yamamoto:** it doesn’t do well to be scared of friends

 

 **mukuro:** we’re not friends

 **mukuro:** allies at best

 

 **tsuna:** delete yourself

 

 **yamamoto:** omg

 

 **tsuna:** if you’re not our friend then pls remove yourself from this chat

 

 **mukuro:** i can’t read suddenly. i don’t know

 

 **tsuna:** aksdjasldjsda

 

 **yamamoto:** hahahah

 

 **gokudera:** Can’t you kick him, Tenth?

 

 **tsuna:** unfortunately not :/

 **tsuna:** i tried that already

 

 **yamamoto:** hmm maybe we should just make a new chat without him

 

 **mukuro:** don’t you dare

 

 **tsuna:** aksdjaslda mukuro’s getting clingy

 

 **yamamoto:** gross

 

 **gokudera:** Disgusting

 

 **tsuna:** vile

 

 **mukuro:** you know what

 

 

_mukuro has left the conversation._

 

 

 **tsuna:** aksjdklasjdlas

 **tsuna:** should we

 **tsuna:** just wait?

 

 **gokudera:** Let’s see how long it takes for him to ask someone to add him back

 

 **yamamoto:** hahahah

 

 **Hibari:** The person that adds that annoyance back into this chat will be bitten to death.

 

 **tsuna:** oh man

 

 **gokudera:** I guess it’s been decided

 

 **yamamoto:** rip mukuro

 

 

 _Private messages between chrome and_ _mukuro._

9:05 PM

 

 **mukuro:** nagi i made a mistake

 

 **chrome:** you removed yourself from the chat

 

 **mukuro:** yes

 **mukuro:** that was the mistake

 **mukuro:** could you be so kind to add me back?

 

 **chrome:** can’t

 **chrome:** hibari said not to

_chrome sent an image_

 

 **mukuro:** that bastard

 

 

_Private messages between yamamoto and gokudera._

9:07 PM

 

 **yamamoto:** yo

 

 **gokudera:** What do you want?

 

 **yamamoto:** tsuna said you were going home today

 **yamamoto:** just wanted to know how you were doing

 

 **gokudera:** Is he asking?

 

 **yamamoto:** no

 **yamamoto:** i am though

 

 **gokudera:** I’m fine 

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

9:14 PM

 

 **chrome:** i mean

 **chrome:** he had that coming

 

 **haru:** he really did

 **haru:** @ gokudera see this is what happens when you’re tsundere

 

 **gokudera:** Please shut up

 

 **yamamoto:** hahahah

 

 **haru:** even yamamoto knows the truth

 

 **gokudera:** Let me die in peace

 

 **haru:** tough luck buddy boy

 

 **yamamoto:** plus tsuna wouldn’t let you die anyways

 

 **gokudera:** O shit u right

 

 **haru:** it’s nice to see you guys getting along

 

 **yamamoto:** we always get along

 

 **gokudera:** No we don’t

 

 **haru:** well it was nice while it lasted

 **haru:** hostility is boring

 **haru:** let people be soft

 

 **kyoko:** yES

 **kyoko:** god is a woman

 **kyoko:** love you haru

 

 **haru:** akjdasldjalsd soft

 **haru:** i love you kyoko!!!

 **haru:** and i love you too chrome!! you were just online a second ago idk where you went

 **haru:** also i can’t believe kyoko came on just to confess her love for me

 

 **yamamoto:** i can :/

 

 **gokudera:** Honestly same

 

 **kyoko:** mood

 

 **yamamoto:** that’s literally you though??

 

 **kyoko:** still a big mood

 **kyoko:** my love knows no bounds

 

 **yamamoto:** hahah that’s what makes you a good person

 

 **kyoko:** everyone here is a good person :heart:

 

 **gokudera:** Funny how you’re saying this after Mukuro left

 

 **kyoko:** alsmaksmak well if the shoe fits

 

 **yamamoto:** are we wrong though

 

 **haru:** ALSNWKAMSSMSKSMA

 

 **chrome:** aaaa mukuro keeps asking me to re-add him to the chat

 **chrome:** zmxnznx

 

 **gokudera:** Send him a screenshot of what Hibari said

 

 **chrome:** i did

 **chrome:** he still wants to join

 

 **yamamoto:** but no one wants to get bitten to death so

 

 **haru:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 

 **chrome:** oh wait akjsdklasjdkasd

 **chrome:** everyone send that so i can ps and show mukuro

 

 **yamamoto:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 

 **kyoko:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 

 **gokudera:** This is so sad Alexa play Mad World

 

 **Hibari:** Die already, annoying Mist.

 

 **chrome:** omg

 

 **kyoko:** AKSDJKALSD HE’S BACK

 

 **haru:** LAKSDMALSKXMLA

 

 **yamamoto:** hahahah

 **yamamoto:** hi hibari :D

 

 **kyoko:** i didn’t think hibari would show up this often

 

 **Hibari:** You herbivores are not as annoying when Mukuro is gone.

 

 **yamamoto:** maybe we should get rid of mukuro more often if it means hibari will show up

 

 **gokudera:** I don’t know who’s worse

 

 **haru:** it’s debatable

 **haru:** though hibari is infinitely more terrifying

 

 **gokudera:** It’s the murderous vibe he exudes all the time

 

 **haru:** i love how he just shows up at the right moment despite the fact that he’s muted us

  

 

_Private messages between chrome and mukuro._

9:36 PM

 

 

 **chrome:** no one wants you back mukuro :/

_chrome sent an image_

 

 **mukuro:** …

 **mukuro:** thanks

 

 **chrome:** this is what happens when you’re tsundere

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and mukuro._

9:38 PM

 **mukuro:** vongola

 

 **tsuna:** :eyes:

 **tsuna:** this is sus

 **tsuna:** what do you want?

 

 **mukuro:** can’t i just say hi?

 

 **tsuna:** not you

 **tsuna:** we’re not friends, remember?

 **tsuna:** just allies

 

 **mukuro:** i don’t know what you’re on about

 

_tsuna sent an image_

 

 **tsuna:** i have receipts

 

 **mukuro:** i can’t read suddenly. i don’t know

 

 **tsuna:** bitch bye

 

 **mukuro:** i can’t tell if you’re brave or stupid, tsunayoshi

 **mukuro:** when did this behaviour start

 

 **tsuna:** probably after i defeated bermuda and jager when you guys couldn’t :/

 

 **mukuro:** i helped you

 **mukuro:** i seem to remember you asking everyone for help

 

 **tsuna:** yeah then i had to carry this team like i always do

 **tsuna:** smh after all we’ve been through you still act like we’re nothing to you

 

 **mukuro:** my apologies, vongola. did i hurt your feelings?

 

 **tsuna:** bold of you to assume i had feelings in the first place

 **tsuna:** i’m dead inside

 

 **mukuro:** okay mood

 **mukuro:** but

 **mukuro:** i would like to be added to the chat again

 

 **tsuna:** why?

 

 **mukuro:** i heard you were talking shit after i left

 **mukuro:** especially a certain skylark

 **mukuro:** i’d like to give him a piece of my mind

 

 **tsuna:** dm him

 

 **mukuro:** he won’t accept my request

 

 **tsuna:** aksjdlaksdjkasdlj lmAO

 **tsuna:** i can’t believe you’ve been thwarted

 **tsuna:** this is the best thing he’s done akjdklajdla

 

 **mukuro:** anyway

 **mukuro:** add me to it again

 **mukuro:** it’s for a good cause

 

 **tsuna:** will you stop being tsundere

 

 **mukuro:** i never was

 **mukuro:** but whatever

 **mukuro:** i apologise for acting distant

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t read suddenly. i don’t know

 

 **mukuro:** vongola

 

 **tsuna:** byeeee

 

 **mukuro:** tsunayoshi

 **mukuro:** don’t leave me on seen 

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

9:42 PM

 

 **tsuna:** gUYS I CAN’T BREATHE AKSJDALSJDLASDJ

 

 **yamamoto:** tsuna?

 

 **gokudera:** Tenth!!

 

 **tsuna:** hibari apparently won’t accept mukuro’s friend request KAJSLDSDA

 

 **haru:** ALSKDJASLD OMG

 

 **Hibari:** I have no interest in being friends with him.

 

 **haru:** a goddamn legend

 

 **chrome:** is mukuro dming you boss?

 

 **tsuna:** yeah omg

_tsuna sent 2 images_

 

 **gokudera:** Tenth is an icon

 

 **haru:** YOU LEF T HIM ON SEEN ONOIKNNIOISD

 

 **chrome:** i’m shaking

 **chrome:** i’m laughing so hard

 **chrome:** mukuro’s so mad i can feel it aksjdaldjal

 

 **kyoko:** you know

 **kyoko:** i don’t think that means anything anymore

 **kyoko:** his anger doesn’t mean anything

 

 **yamamoto:** i actually can’t believe we were ever scared of him

 

 **Hibari:** Speak for yourself.

 

 **yamamoto:** hahah hibari isn’t scared of anything

 

 **gokudera:** Except crowds, apparently

 

 **Hibari:** Crowds are annoying.

 **Hibari:** I can show you fear, if you’d like, Hayato Gokudera.

 

 **tsuna:** holy shit

 

 **kyoko:** hOLY SHIT

 

 **haru:** if i wasn’t gay asf that would almost be hot

 

 **tsuna:** akjkladsakdjalskdj

 

 **Hibari:** Spamming the keyboard is an eyesore. I will bite you to death.

 

 **kyoko:** this is homophobic smh

 

 **haru:** it’s how we gays communicate!!!

 

 **yamamoto:** @ tsuna ??

 

 **tsuna:** KASJDALSDJLAD I’VE BEEN OUTED

 

 **gokudera:** Tenth???

 

 **haru:** akjdklasjdlasj

 

 **kyoko:** ALSKDJKASLD

 

 **chrome:** alkslkls oh no

 

 **haru:** rip

 

 **tsuna:** let me live in peace

 

 **gokudera:** I love you all the same, Tenth!!

 

 **tsuna:** MY HEART IS SO GODDAMN FULL THANK YOU GOKUDERA I LOVE YOU TOO

 **tsuna:** but just to clarify. i’m bi, i guess

 

 **haru:**  we're all bi here

 **haru:** labelling myself as gay makes it easier though aksdjalsd

 

 **chrome:** mood

 

 **yamamoto:** aa i’m sorry for calling you out

 **yamamoto:** i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable

 

 **tsuna:** AKSDJASLD YOU DIDN’T YAMAMOTO I LOVE YOU

 **tsuna:** but yeah!! you guys don’t have to feel pressured into saying anything :heart:

 

 **yamamoto:** :heart: 

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and yamamoto._

10:03 PM

 

 **yamamoto:** i’m sorry tsuna

 **yamamoto:** i didn’t mean to make you say that in front of the group

 

 **tsuna:** it’s fine!!

 **tsuna:** it was about time i said something anyway

 **tsuna:** i was planning to. i just didn’t know how

 **tsuna:** but i’m glad you guys know!! you’re my family and i love and trust you

 

 **yamamoto:** you’re a really good guy tsuna

  
**tsuna:** so are you!!! 

 

 

 _Private messages between tsuna and Hibari._  

10:48 PM

 

 **Hibari:** Little animal.

 

 **tsuna:** yes?

 **tsuna:** oh i won’t add mukuro if that’s what you’re wondering

 **tsuna:** i don’t want to be bitten to death :/

 

 **Hibari:** Let me talk.

 

 **tsuna:** sorry

 

 **Hibari:** Are Sasagawa and Miura upset at me?

 

 **tsuna:** uh

 **tsuna:** no?

 **tsuna:** why would they be?

 **tsuna:** oh wait is it about the keysmash thing bc they were joking!!

 **tsuna:** they’re not upset

 

 **Hibari:** That’s good to know.

 **Hibari:** However, if that’s how you choose to express yourself, I will also refrain from biting you to death if you were to keysmash when talking to me.

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 **tsuna:** alskdjkals thank you

 **tsuna:** that’s very kind of you 

 

 

_Private messages between yamamoto and gokudera._

2:03 AM

 

 **gokudera:** Thanks for checking in

 

 

6:53 AM 

 

 **yamamoto:** no fair you messaged me when i was asleep

 

 **gokudera:** That was the point

 

 **yamamoto:** omg you really are tsundere

 

 **gokudera:** I’ll block you

  
**yamamoto:** hahahaha


	9. sounds like a big problem

_Private messages between tsuna and kyoko._

7:42 AM

 

 **tsuna:** kyoko!!!!

 

 **kyoko:** tsuna!!!!

 

 **tsuna:** look!!

_tsuna sent an image_

 

 **kyoko:** oh

 **kyoko:** omg that was surprisingly kind of hibari to do that

 

 **tsuna:** i know!!!

 

 **kyoko:** should i message him to make sure he knows we’re not upset

 

 **tsuna:** omg please don’t

 **tsuna:** he’ll find out that we were talking about him and then bite us all to death

 

 **kyoko:** oh you’re right

 **kyoko:** maybe he’ll be nicer to us to apologise

 

 **tsuna:** manipulate him

 

 **kyoko:** that’s the plan

 

 **tsuna:** omg you’re terrifying

 

 **kyoko:** :heart:

 

  

_Untitled group chat_

4:23 PM

 

 **tsuna:** i feel kinda bad that mukuro still hasn’t been added back in

 

 **chrome:** he keeps messaging me omg

 

 **gokudera:** Don’t give in, Tenth! I believe in you!!

 

 **yamamoto:** you too chrome!!

 

 **tsuna:** thank you gokudera

 **tsuna:** plus i don’t want to be bitten to death either :/

 

 **chrome:** thank you yamamoto

 **chrome:** tsuna’s right i don’t want to get bitten to death either

 

 **ryohei:** Do you really have to keep calling him Tenth? @ gokudera 

**ryohei:** He didn’t accept the position

 

 **gokudera:** Neo Primo’s a bit of a mouthful

 

 **chrome:** how about boss?

 

 **gokudera:** That’s kinda your thing

 

 **tsuna:** you can just call me tsuna!!!

 

 **gokudera:** I could never

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha

 

 **tsuna:** please

 **tsuna:** it’d make me really happy

 

 **chrome:** damn

 **chrome:** i never knew you could manipulate people like that

 

 **tsuna:** pfft somehow you guys are all my friends

 **tsuna:** i’m pretty sure there’s some manipulation involved

 **tsuna:** or maybe that’s the sky in me

 

 **ryohei:** IT’S BECAUSE TSUNA’S AN EXTREMELY COOL GUY!!

 

 **tsuna:** aksjdlajsd i love you

 

 **ryohei:** I LOVE YOU TOO LITTLE BROTHER

 

 **gokudera:** Funny how you say that but no one gave two shits until I showed up last year

 **gokudera:** Suspicious

 

 **ryohei:** Well, I only paid attention after he confessed to Kyoko in his underwear

 

 **tsuna:** AKSJDASKLDJA NO DON’T REMIND ME

 

 **chrome:** AKAJLKSJSL OMG

 

 **ryohei:** But Tsuna extremely bet me in a boxing match as well!

 

 **tsuna:** I don’t think you should be so proud of that

 

 **ryohei:** Why not? I am extremely proud of my little brother!!!

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 

 **ryohei:** Anyway, are we finally talking about Tsuna pre-Reborn?

 **ryohei:** I thought that was taboo or something

 

 **yamamoto:** i thought it was too

 

 **tsuna:** since when??

 

 **ryohei:** It was like an unspoken thing that no one spoke about

 

 **gokudera:** Obviously. That’s what unspoken implies

 

 **yamamoto:** no but

 **yamamoto:** before tsuna wasn’t a great time for all of us so we just didn’t like speaking about

 

 **tsuna:** we bottle up our emotions and die like men

 

 **chrome:** you always tell us that you love us though

 

 **tsuna:** bottle up all the negative emotions

 

 **chrome:** that’s not healthy

 

 **gokudera:** Since when were any of us the epitome of healthy mental health?

 

 **chrome:** okay point

 **chrome:** but that doesn’t mean i’m happy about it

 

 **tsuna:** you literally do it too

 

 **chrome:** still doesn’t mean i’m happy about it

 

 **gokudera:** Die mad about it

 

 **chrome:** omg

 

 **tsuna:** AKSDJLSDJD

 

 **ryohei:** THAT WASN’T VERY NICE

 

 **chrome:** gokudera’s suddenly more outspoken i love it

 **chrome:** and i’m not offended, ryohei!! you don’t have to be mad at him

 

 **ryohei:** I can still be mad just because it’s Octopus-Head

 

 **gokudera:** Die mad about it

 

 **tsuna:** I shouldn’t have shown you that

 **tsuna:** It’s your new favourite thing now

 

 **gokudera:** You have blessed me

 

 **yamamoto:** i like how gokudera doesn’t bother with tenth or tsuna now

 

 **gokudera:** I still respect you!!!

 

 **tsuna:** please just call me tsuna omg

 

 **gokudera:** I will try

 **gokudera:** Eventually

 

 **ryohei:** He can’t even do it through text

 

 **yamamoto:** hahaha gokudera really admires tsuna

 

 **ryohei:** DON’T WE ALL?

 

 **chrome:** yes

 **chrome:** the answer’s yes we all love tsuna

 

 **tsuna:** AKSDALSDJ YOU GUYS

 

 **haru:** wow i love this song

 

 **kyoko:** so do i

 

 **tsuna:** alskdjalsd

 **tsuna:** why did you just come online now aksjdalsd omg

 

 **kyoko:** my tsuna-senses were tingling

 **kyoko:** it was telling me that you needed some validation so here i am binch

 

 **haru:** we stan

 

 **ryohei:** Is this what the kids are calling ‘mood’?

 

 **kyoko:** omg brother

 

 **haru:** ryohei voice: what’s the hizhaps cool kids?

 

 **ryohei:** Big mood

 

 **gokudera:** You’re not even the oldest one here

 

 **ryohei:** But Hibari’s more cultured than all of us

 **ryohei:** He’s just hiding it

 

 **gokudera:** @ Hibari  can you confirm?

 

 **Hibari:** Don’t bother me.

 

 **ryohei:** THAT’S NOT A NO

 

 **tsuna:** alkskslsksk

 

 **kyoko:** i wish i had ryohei’s confidence

 

 **yamamoto:** mood

 

 **haru:** big mood

 

 **tsuna:** worm

 

 **gokudera:** The only thing he’s good for

 **gokudera:** Raising morale

 

 **ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME!!!

 

 **tsuna:** even ryohei agrees

 

 **gokudera:** I’m always right

 

 **yamamoto:** are you though

 

 **gokudera:** Well

 **gokudera:** Most times

 

 **yamamoto:** thanks for the clarification

 

 **gokudera:** You’re welcome, I guess

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 

 **kyoko:** oh wow

 

 **tsuna:** you guys!!!

 

 **yamamoto:** ?

 

 **tsuna:** you’re getting along alsjslalska

 **tsuna:** my heart is happy

 

 **yamamoto:** :D

 

 **gokudera:** I guess I won’t begrudge being nice if it makes you happy, Tsuna

 

 **tsuna:** ALSKALKAJSJAK YOU CALLED ME TSUNA

 

 **kyoko:** @ haru i can’t believe you’re missing on all this

 

 **haru:** I MUTED YOU GUYS I HAVE TO STUDY ALSLJKJK DON’T DO THIS TO ME

 

 **kyoko:** oh

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t believe you’re being responsible

 

 **haru:** someone has to

 

 **kyoko:** oh dang

 

 **tsuna:** touche

 

 **kyoko:** speaking of studying

 **kyoko:** do you guys know where you want to go to high school?

 

 **gokudera:** Where are you planning on going Tsuna?

 

 **tsuna:** honestly i’m not sure

 **tsuna:** i’ll have to ask reborn what he’s thinking for me

 **tsuna:** but please don’t let my choice determine where you want to go!!!

 **tsuna:** please do what’s good for you

 

 **yamamoto:** but you are good for us :(

 

 **tsuna:** good for your education!!!

 **tsuna:** i’m a dumbass

 **tsuna:** i’m probably not smart enough for all the schools you want to get into

 

 **yamamoto:** i’m sure you are!

 **yamamoto:** if the kid’s your tutor i’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can’t do haha

 

 **tsuna:** yeah but

 **tsuna:** he kinda cares more about making me into a boss than anything else right now

 

 **gokudera:** I know you’ll be great, regardless of what you choose to do

 

 **tsuna:** thanks everyone 

 

11:02 PM

  

 **haru:** is anyone awake?

 

 **gokudera:** I am

 

 **haru:** …

 **haru:** is anyone else awake?

 

 **gokudera:** Alright then

 

 **haru:** die mad about it

 

 **gokudera:** Nice throwback, you grandma

 

 **haru:** GRANDMA??

 **haru:** I’M NOT OLD

 **haru:** i’m the same age as you

 

 **gokudera:** Sure

 

 **haru:** AKSDJALDJ i don’t need this

 

 **gokudera:** Die mad about it

 

 **haru:** AKSJDKALSDJALKSD GODDAMN IT GOKUDERA

 

 **Hibari:** Disturbing the peace is a violation of the rules.

 

 **gokudera:** Boohoo you goddamn duck

 **gokudera:** There’s no rule that says we can’t text each other

 

 **haru:** but you’re messaging us too!!!

 

 **Hibari:** You’re disturbing my peace.

 

 **gokudera:** I thought you muted us?

 

 **Hibari:** I thought I did too.

 

 **haru:** akjsdkaldjasl buzzfeed unsolved

 **haru:** i blame mukuro, probably

 

 **gokudera:** You let Mukuro get his hands on your phone?

 

 **Hibari:** @ tsuna Add the annoying Mist back into the group.

 

 **tsuna:** is this a trick

 

 **haru:** YOU WERE AWAKE???

 

 **tsuna:** obviously

 **tsuna:** will you bite me to death if i add him?

 

 **Hibari:** I’ll bite you to death if you irritate me.

 

 **tsuna:** akjsdlsjdls

 

_tsuna has added mukuro to this conversation._

 

 **mukuro:** oya

 **mukuro:** look who’s missed me

 

 **tsuna:** you were the one that spammed me and chrome akjdlsdjls

 

 **haru:** honestly

 

 **Hibari:** How did you get access to my phone @ mukuro?

 

 **mukuro:** i have no idea what you’re talking about

 **mukuro:** you’re getting senile in your old age

 

 **Hibari:** Don’t lie about it.

 

 **mukuro:** i’m not lying. i’m not that petty

 **mukuro:** if i wanted to confront you i’d fight you instead of using whatever roundabout way you’re accusing me of taking

 

 **Hibari:** I don’t believe you.

 

 **mukuro:** that sounds like a you problem

 **mukuro:** maybe you have a security breach, hm?

 

 **gokudera:** Wouldn’t that be a serious problem?

 

 **tsuna:** yeah it sounds like a big problem

 

 **Hibari:** If it were true, then yes.

 

 **mukuro:** stop being so stubborn

 **mukuro:** if you accept there’s a problem, you can start to hunt down the actual issue rather than blame me for everything

 

 **Hibari:** You are often at fault for everything wrong.

 

 **mukuro:** okay true but

 **mukuro:** not this time, it seems

 

 **chrome:** mukuro isn’t lying, hibari

 **chrome:** i would tell you if he was

 

 **mukuro:** you would betray me, nagi?

 

 **chrome:** obviously

 **chrome:** i’m loyal to my family

 

 **mukuro:** am i not family to you?

 

 **chrome:** not anymore :/

 **chrome:** you don’t want to be vongola

 

 **Hibari:** I don’t like this interference.

 

 **tsuna:** i mean, if hibari can’t take care of the problem then i don’t think anyone else could, tbh

 

 **mukuro:** oh my

 **mukuro:** such faith, tsunayoshi

 

 **gokudera:** Obviously

 **gokudera:** It’s the demon of Namimori

 **gokudera:** Everyone’s scared of him because he’s dependable

 

 **mukuro:** that doesn’t really make sense

 

 **gokudera:** It does if you’ve lived in Namimori long enough

 

 **mukuro:** you’ve been here for a year??

 

 **gokudera:** Longer than you

 

 **mukuro:** @ Hibari it appears you’ve inspired trust from tsunayoshi and gokudera

 **mukuro:** should i be jealous?

 

 **Hibari:** I am better than you, so yes, it would be natural if you were envious of me.

 

 **tsuna:** omg

 

 **gokudera:** He’s not wrong

 

 **chrome:** he really isn’t

 

 **mukuro:** i really don’t have any clout, do i

 

 **chrome:** nope

 **chrome:** last time you tried to exercise your non-existent one, you left and no one really wanted you back :/

 

 **mukuro:** and yet here i am

 

 **Hibari:** I’m done talking to him, little animal. You can kick him out again.

 

 **chrome:** aksjdklasjdald

 

 **tsuna:** aksjdaldjal

 

 **mukuro:** tsunayoshi please

 

 **tsuna:** i can’t read suddenly. i don’t know

 

 **chrome:** AKSDJALDJA

 **chrome:** i’m love you boss

 

 **tsuna:** but i mean, you did say please

 **tsuna:** so,,

 **tsuna:** can’t really fault you there

 

 **mukuro:** it appears the vongola boss has a weakness for begging

 

 **tsuna:** @ gokudera pls help

 

 **mukuro:**???

 

 **gokudera:** Ahem

 **gokudera:** Get away you heathen

 

 **chrome:** asdkajsdlajd

 **chrome:** gokudera is so reliable!!!

 

 **tsuna:** thank you gokudera

 

 **gokudera:** Always


	10. babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently the last update was september and i,, didn't mean for that to happen lmao. uh, you guys can thank OperaEagle and Tokoroth for this update since they left super nice comments and i felt bad so here's a new update!
> 
> i went back into chapters 6, 8, and 9 and added some private messages between some of the characters in there so go ahead and re-read those chapters if you want!
> 
> also, happy early lunar new year since i missed the holidays and the 2k19 ny, oops.

_Untitled group chat._

10:45 AM

 

 

 **Hibari:** @ tsuna You still haven’t kicked out the Mist?

 

 **tsuna:** i feel mean if i do it

 

 **Hibari:** Make me a moderator and I’ll do it for you.

 

 **tsuna:** that’s kind of you, i think ??

 

 **yamamoto:** haha i don’t know if that’s being kind either

 

 **gokudera:** He’s saving us from Mukuro so I guess that could count

 

 **tsuna:** hibari out here with suspicious intentions

 

 **Hibari:** Kick out the Mist.

 

 **mukuro:** your obsession with me is flattering

 **mukuro:** @ Hibari bitch don’t leave me on read

 

 **yamamoto:** omg

 

 **tsuna:** what a power move

 

 **gokudera:** Just face it, Mukuro. No one really wants you here

 

 **mukuro:** this is why i’m going to stick around

 **mukuro:** to annoy you all

 

 **yamamoto:** rip hibari

 **yamamoto:** it was nice having him around

 

 **tsuna:** surprisingly

 

 **gokudera:** What if we all just ghosted this chat?

 

 **mukuro:** no??

 

 **yamamoto:** you know what

 **yamamoto:** that sounds like a good idea

 

 **mukuro:** no

 

12:32 PM

 

 

 **mukuro:** blease

 **mukuro:** a potato flew around my room

 

 

 

2:36 PM

 

 

 **mukuro:** @ chrome nagi why hath you abandon me so?

 **mukuro:** you guys are Rude

 

 

3:54 PM

 

 

 **mukuro:** @ tsuna i’m gonna visit ur mama

 

 **tsuna:** leAVE HER OUT OF IT

 

 **mukuro:** you’re finally talking to me

 

 **tsuna:** leave my mum out of this

 

 **chrome:** wow mukuro i can’t believe you would stoop so low

 

 **yamamoto:** i know!!!

 **yamamoto:** i’m disappointed in u mukuro

 

 **kyoko:** and here we thought you could have been redeemed :/

 

 **tsuna:** :(

 

 **ryohei:** LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE MUKURO

 **ryohei:** YOU WENT AND UPSET ALL THE BABIES

 

 **tsuna:** not a baby????

 

 **ryohei:** Hush u

 **ryohei:** U and Yamamoto and Chrome and Kyoko are all the babies of this group

 **ryohei:** @ Hibari back me up

 

 **Hibari:** Leave me out of this.

 

 **ryohei:** It’s stILL NOT A NO

 

 **kyoko:** ajsgshsh brother bls

 

 **ryohei:** Bless or blease

 

 **kyoko:** BLEASE

 

 **mukuro:** well you’re here now and talking so who’s really winning

 

 

5:34 PM

 

 

 **mukuro:** i shouldn’t have said anything damn

 

 

7:02 PM

 

 

 **mukuro:** alrigHT ENOUGH

 **mukuro:** @ tsuna i’m sorry for joking about involving your mother. i won’t do it again

 **mukuro:** please tell her her cooking’s gr8 and that i appreciate it every time she makes food for us down in kokuyo

 **mukuro:** @ all i’m sorry for acting like i don’t care about you. in truth, i care about you guys in varying lengths and i’m an attention whore so please Stop ignoring me

 **mukuro:** @ chrome @gokudera @haru please don’t leave me on read,, y’all are making me nervous

 

 **haru:** see this??

 **haru:** GROWTH

 **haru:** thank you for apologising

 

 **gokudera:** Yeah, thanks for apologising.

 

 **mukuro:** wait that’s it?

 **mukuro:** i waited a wHOLE ASS FIVE MINUTES FOR MORE BUT THAT’S ALL YOU’VE GOT TO SAY?

 

 **gokudera:** Lmao yeah I don’t know what else to say

 

 **haru:** jesus christ gokudera

 

 **gokudera:** I’m not good @ this leave me alone

 

 **mukuro:** @ chrome nagi pls respond to my apology

 **mukuro:** my babie i can’t go on without u

 

 **haru:** whAT

 

 **yamamoto:** this is so surreal what am i witnessing

 

 **chrome:** AJSGSHSH BYEEE

 **chrome:** I AIN’T YOUR BABY YOU UGLY ASS NOODLE HEAD

 

 **haru:** CHROME ALSJSKSJDKSHSK

 

 **mukuro:** :)))

 

 **chrome:** thank you for apologising & i’m proud of u but please don’t call me your babie i’m NOT

 

 **mukuro:** okay noted

 **mukuro:** i’ll put it in my ‘how to be a good person’ notebook

 

 **gokudera:** You need a notebook for that?

 

 **mukuro:** these are truly trying times. i need reminders on how and why to be good

 

 **haru:** a+ for effort

 

 **yamamoto:** hahah at least he’s trying!!

 

 **mukuro:** thank i try

 **mukuro:** @ yamamoto please acknowledge my apology

 

 **yamamoto:** uh

 **yamamoto:** thanks for apologising. this is now your second chance. or third idk i don’t remember

 

 **gokudera:** Lmao are you going to tag everyone that reads your apology

 

 **mukuro:** yes

 **mukuro:** @ ryohei the all encompassing big brother please

 

 **haru:** omg

 

 **gokudera:** What a suck up

 

 **yamamoto:** how come none of us got any cute titles like that

 

 **ryohei:** I like your apology. It’s honest, which means you actually thought about it because it’s unique to you. However, if you ruin this chance and upset the babies again, you will be kicked :)

 

 **mukuro:** ok. got it

 **mukuro:** noted

 

 **yamamoto:** was that a joke please tell me that was a joke ryohei

 

 **ryohei:** Is it an extreme joke or am I serious?

 **ryohei:** That’s up to you to decide!!

 

 **haru:** oh look hibari’s on!!

 

 **Hibari:** Don’t tag me, pineapple head.

 

 **mukuro:** alrighty then

 

 **haru:** SHUT DOWN

 

 **gokudera:** Hello, 911 I just witnessed a murder

 

 **mukuro:** you don’t know i was going to tag him

 

 **haru:** PFFT U STOPPED TYPING AS SOON AS HIBARI TOLD U TO

 **haru:** YOU COULDN’T HAVE BEEN MORE OBVIOUS

 

 **Hibari:** I don’t care about your squabbles. Where is the older Sasagawa?

 

 **gokudera:** @ him if you need him so much

 

 **haru:** ooh

 **haru:** how desperate are you going to be

 

 **chrome:** @ ryohei 

 

 **haru:** CHROME

 **haru:** I WANTED TO SEE IF HIBARI WOULD TAG HIM

 

 **chrome:** he’s already tagged tsuna before

 **chrome:** plus he sounds serious :/

 

 **ryohei:** Yo, someone called?

 

 **gokudera:** You’ve been online this whole time lmao don’t act surprised

 

 **ryohei:** Omg Hibari called. Hello Mr Disciplinary Committee how can I help you?

 

 **Hibari:** Did you touch my phone?

 

 **ryohei:** no?

 

 **Hibari:** Why is that a question? Answer me. Did you, or didn’t you touch my phone?

 

 **ryohei:** I’m using a question mark because I’m extremely confused

 **ryohei:** Why are you interrogating me?

 **ryohei:** I feel like I’m being attacked

 

 **gokudera:** Are you trying trying accuse Ryohei of something?

 **gokudera:** Because if you are, I don’t think I appreciate it

 

 **kyoko:** yeah, hibari, i don’t think i appreciate you accusing my brother of any misconduct

 

 **mukuro:** @ kyoko please read my apology and tell me what u think

 

 **kyoko:** not now mukuro

 

 **haru:** oof this shit’s heavY

 

 **ryohei:** I can’t believe Gokudera came to defend my honour

 

 **gokudera:** Shut it

 **gokudera:** Tsuna’s not here right now so I gotta be the middleman

 

 **haru:** isn’t that normally yamamoto’s job

 

 **gokudera:** Do you see him right now?

 

 **haru:** he was here before

 **haru:** idk you guys just read but never talk

 

 **yamamoto:** how about we let hibari talk, okay? what’s wrong with your phone?

 

 **Hibari:** Nothing is wrong with my phone.

 

 **yamamoto:** okay, so why did you want to ask if ryohei touched it?

 

 **ryohei:** Yamamoto!! You thought I broke Hibari’s phone? :(

 

 **yamamoto:** maybE I DON’T KNO W OKAY

 

 **ryohei:** My kokoro is brokoro

 

 **gokudera:** Lmao shut up, guys. Let Hibari talk

 

 **Hibari:** I noticed that someone messed with the settings on my phone, back when someone unmuted this chat. Naturally I assumed it was Mukuro’s meddling.

 

 **mukuro:** naturally?

 

 **gokudera:** As one does

 

 **chrome:** fair enough

 

 **mukuro:** these things will be noted

 

 **Hibari:** I’ve recently discovered that it was not Mukuro. I’m making my way down a suspect list.

 

 **ryohei:** I’m second on that list?

 

 **Hibari:** Yes. It is a list of people I’ve been around recently.

 

 **mukuro:** i sAID THIS

 **mukuro:** I SAID IT WASN’T ME THAT TOUCHED YOUR PHONE WHY DOESN’T ANYONE BELIEVE ME

 

 **gokudera:** Do you really have to ask?

 

 **mukuro:** okay point

 

 **Hibari:** Sasagawa, if this is you playing a prank, let me know now or I will bite you to death.

 

 **ryohei:** It wasn’t me

 **ryohei:** I never touched your phone

 **ryohei:** I swear on my boxing career it wasn’t me

 

 **mukuro:** who’s next on your list if not ryohei?

 

 **Hibari:** There is no one else on the list.

 

 **mukuro:** you’ve been around 2 other people in the past week?

 

 **gokudera:** Shut up, Pineapple Pen

 **gokudera:** So what does this mean, Hibari?

 

 **Hibari:** There’s been a breach in security.

 

 **mukuro:** you mean there’s been a breach in your security

 **mukuro:** also

 **mukuro:** I SAID THIS TOO

 **mukuro:** mukuro is always right

 

 **Hibari:** No, there’s been a breach in Namimori High’s security.

 

 **gokudera:** What

 

 **yamamoto:** this sounds serious

 

 **mukuro:** oya

 

 **haru:** wait, how do you know?

 **haru:** you said that someone changed some settings on your phone and looked through the chat

 **haru:** what does this have to do with your school?

 

 **Hibari:** Someone tried to hack into the school’s files from a computer library. When they didn’t find anything, they tried to go through my phone for whatever it was that they’re searching for.

 **Hibari:** They were unsuccessful.

 

 **mukuro:** wait

 **mukuro:** why would someone assume that you have school files?

 

 **yamamoto:** tbh anyone that goes to this school would make that mistake

 **yamamoto:** he’s got more power than the principal so i wouldn’t rly be surprised if he had all our confidential stuff

 

 **chrome:** wait, wouldn't this mean someone at our school tried to read the files?

 

 **gokudera:** Priorities, you dumbasses!!

 **gokudera:** How do you know they were unsuccessful in what they were looking for?

 

 **Hibari:** Because Namimori High doesn’t have any digital files.

 **Hibari:** All our files are physical.

 

 **kyoko:** omg

 **kyoko:** the one thing our old ass school is good for

 

 **yamamoto:** no one can hack us hahah

 

 **ryohei:** I don’t get it though

 **ryohei:** Why would someone want to go through the school files?

 

 **mukuro:** if i may

 **mukuro:** what, or who, i should emphasise, is the one valuable person that is currently a student at namimori high?

 

 **yamamoto:** oh no

 

 **Hibari:** Has anyone been in contact with Tsunayoshi lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot ??? in my fluff chat fic? hells yeah buddies


	11. trial and error

_Private messages between tsuna and Hibari._

7:54 PM

 

 **Hibari:** Little animal.

 **Hibari:** Respond.

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and gokudera._

7:54 PM

 

 **gokudera:** Tsuna

 **gokudera:** Are you still with Reborn?

 **gokudera:** Something happened and we’re all just making sure you’re okay

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and yamamoto._

7:54 PM

 

 **yamamoto:** tsuna please be okay

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and chrome._

7:54 PM

 

 **chrome:** boss, i know you can take care of yourself but we’re all worried about you right now

 **chrome:** something bad might have happened

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and ryohei._

7:54 PM

 

 **ryohei:** Everyone else is probably going to try and message you but please let us know if you’re okay as soon as you can!!

 

 

_Private messages between tsuna and mukuro._

7:54 PM

 

 **mukuro:** tsunayoshi, if you don’t reply to anyone soon i will go over to your place and involve your mum

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

7:56 PM

 

 **chrome:** anyone have any luck?

 

 **gokudera:** Last I heard, Tsuna said he was going to study with Reborn

 **gokudera:** It’s possible that Reborn took Tsuna’s phone away

 

 **yamamoto:** so what do we do?

 

 **Hibari:** I’m going to trace the hacker.

 

 **gokudera:** I’ll message Reborn to make sure

 **gokudera:** Then we’ll see what happens next

 

 

_Private messages between gokudera and reborn._

7:57 PM

 

 **gokudera:** You know I wouldn’t normally bother you but

_gokudera sent 2 images_

**gokudera:** If he’s with you please let me know

 

 

_Private messages between yamamoto and reborn._

7:57 PM

 

 **yamamoto:** are you with tsuna right now?

 **yamamoto:** gokudera says you are so please tell tsuna to get online soon

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

7:59 PM

 

 **tsuna:** guys i’m fine

 **tsuna:** i’m sorry for worrying you guys

 **tsuna:** gokudera was right, reborn took away my phone

 **tsuna:** he just gave it back and told me to shut you guys up because i needed to study

 

 **gokudera:** Thank God

 

 **chrome:** i’m so relieved i mgiht statr criyng

 

 **haru:** honestly me too

 **haru:** that was enoguh drama for the rest of my life

 

 **kyoko:** ryohei’s in a big puddle of relief right now

_kyoko sent an image_

 

 **tsuna:** i’m sorry for making you guys worry :(

 

 **yamamoto:** better safe than sorry hahah

 **yamamoto:** i’m really glad nothing happened to you!!

 

 **tsuna:** :heart: uwu for you guys

 **tsuna:** i need to get back to studying before reborn yells at me again ajskdjasd

 **tsuna:** good night!!!

 

 **gokudera:** Good night, Tsuna

 **gokudera:** Anyway, @ Hibari I’m gonna help you track down the hacker. Send me the info

 

 **Hibari:** I don’t need your help.

 

 **gokudera:** I’m not doing it for you

 

 **yamamoto:** haha gokudera’s really smart

 

 **haru:** how does someone learn to hack

 **haru:** ,,, asking for a friend, obvs

 

 **gokudera:** Idk it’s all trial and error

 

 **kyoko:** oh

 **kyoko:** so

 **kyoko:** it’s

 **kyoko:** hit or miss

 

 **haru:** NO

 

 **chrome:** ASKDJAKLSD ST OPP

 

 **kyoko:** i guess they never miss hUH

 

 **haru:** U DID IT

 

 **chrome:** I HATE THIS

 

 **kyoko:** you’re the ones that know it

 

 **haru:** BECAUSE YOU SHOWED US

 

 **mukuro:** this doesn’t make sense to the rest of us

 

 **kyoko:** or MAYBE it does but you’re just ashamed

 **kyoko:** tsuna would know if he were here

 

 **mukuro:** i’m going to bed

 

 **haru:** it’s not even 8:30 yet you old man

 

 **mukuro:** being starved of attention for most of the day and having to apologise has been emotionally draining

 **mukuro:** i will see you children tomorrow

 

 **chrome:** night!!

 

 **mukuro:** wow not even a good night

 **mukuro:** just night

 

 **haru:** night

 

 **kyoko:** night

 

 **yamamoto:** night

 

 **gokudera:** Bye

 

 **mukuro:** OKAY THEN

 **mukuro:** NOTED

 

 

_Private messages between gokudera and Hibari._

8:27 PM

 

 **gokudera:** Are you seriously not going to send me the info on the hacker?

 

 **Hibari:** I told you I didn’t need your help.

 

 **gokudera:** I’m coming over since you won’t send me the info

 

8:43 PM

 

 **gokudera:** Where the hell are you?

 **gokudera:** Open the door before I blow it up

 

 **Hibari:** I’m out patrolling.

 

 **gokudera:** I’m picking the lock. Don’t kill me when you find me inside your house

 

 **Hibari:** That is a crime.

 

 **gokudera:** Yeah and so is stalking someone you hypocrite

 **gokudera:** Pulling your patrolling bullshit lmao I know you’re checking up on Tsuna

 **gokudera:** How is he?

 

 **Hibari:** He is fine.

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

8:46 PM

 

 **yamamoto:** so is anyone gonna come with me to check up on tsuna tomorrow morning despite the fact that he told us he was fine

 **yamamoto:** you know,, someone could have made tsuna reply to us

 

 **gokudera:** He’s fine

 **gokudera:** Hibari checked

_gokudera sent an image_

 

 **chrome:** oh thank god

 **chrome:** i was about to go but kyoko said that ryohei was already checking in

 

 **ryohei:** Mukuro’s here too

 **ryohei:** But he’s hiding because he doesn’t want Nana to see him

 **ryohei:** And because Hibari’s here

 

 **yamamoto:** i can’t believe

 **yamamoto:** y’all went off without me

 

 **chrome:** we can still check in tomorrow morning

 **chrome:** we can all walk to school with him!!

 **chrome:** except for mukuro since he doesn’t even go to school

 

 **mukuro:** i resent that

 **mukuro:** mukurowl’s gonna make an appearance

 **mukuro:** i’ll show y

 

 **chrome:** ???

 **chrome:** what just happened

 

 **ryohei:** Reborn went outside to fight Mukuro haha

 **ryohei:** He knows we’re all here, gottA BLAST

 

 **yamamoto:** rip

 

 **gokudera:** That’s what you get for not trusting Tsuna or Reborn

 

 **yamamoto:** listen,,,

 **yamamoto:** trust doesn’t come easily when you’re paranoid and impulsive

 

 **gokudera:** I guess I’ll let Tsuna know that you don’t trust him

 

 **yamamoto:** NO

 **yamamoto:** THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

 **chrome:** RIP BIG TIME

 **chrome:** i never thought i’d see the day

 **chrome:** when gokudera would roast someone to their grave

 **chrome:** but today is that day

 

 **yamamoto:** blease give jirou and kojirou to tsuna

 **yamamoto:** blease tell my papa i love him

 **yamamoto:** and to the person that murdered me

 **yamamoto:** take up my sword and challenge squalo to a duel because he told me that the only time i could die is if he bested me in combat or that i died protecting my family

 

 **gokudera:** Wait

 **gokudera:** No I don’t want this anymore

 

 **chrome:** too late

 **chrome:** yamamoto is dead

 **chrome:** everyone press f to pay their respects

 

 **haru:** f

 

 **kyoko:** d

 **kyoko:** goddamnit

 **kyoko:** f

 

 **chrome:** KYOKO YOU HAD ONE JOB

 

 **kyoko:** LET ME LIVE I MADE (1) MISTAKE

 

 **gokudera:** Siri, how do you unkill someone?

 **gokudera:** How do you turn back time?

 

 **chrome:** it’s too late

 

 **gokudera:** I didn’t know this would happen

 

 **haru:** whEN WILL YOU LEARN

 

 **kyoko:** WHEN WILL YOU LEARN

 

 **haru:** THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES

 

 **gokudera:** How was I supposed to know?

 **gokudera:** @ yamamoto I raise thee from thy grave

 **gokudera:** @ mukuro Wake up you bastard I need to summon a devil and you’re the next best thing

 

 **chrome:** didn’t he go to sleep

 

 **mukuro:** i tried

 **mukuro:** but i have specifically been tagged and called upon, so it is my duty to appear

 **mukuro:** it’s in my notebook

 

 **chrome:** oh

 

 **gokudera:** I’m not ready to deal with the consequences, please resurrect Yamamoto

 

 **mukuro:** you’ll owe me a favour

 

 **gokudera:** You know what

 **gokudera:** Never mind

 

 **yamamoto:** i’d be offended if i didn’t understand

 **yamamoto:** no one likes being in debt to you, mukuro

 

 **mukuro:** ,,, noted

 

 **haru:** YAMAMOTO YOU’RE BACK AND ALIVE

 

 **yamamoto:** i am!!!

 

 **haru:** this is a miracle

 

 **yamamoto:** it is

 

 **tsuna:** i go and study for (1) night

 **tsuna:** only to find out that yamamoto has been killed and resurrected in the span of 20 minutes

 

 **chrome:** TSUNA YOU’RE BACK

 

 **yamamoto:** i came back for tsuna and only for tsuna hello

 

 **tsuna:** hey mukuro were you really outside my house

 **tsuna:** i thought i told you to stay away from my mum

 

 **mukuro:** precisely why i was outside and not inside

 

 **gokudera:** Hibari and Ryohei came as well just btw

 

 **tsuna:** uh

 **tsuna:** how come i never saw them

 **tsuna:** that’s creePY

 **tsuna:** i only knew about mukuro because of reborn

 

 **ryohei:** Reborn knew we were out there but he didn’t Expose us because we’re his favourites

 

 **yamamoto:** ouch :(

 

 **tsuna:** big ouch :(

 

 **mukuro:** look what you’ve done ryohei

 

 **ryohei:** oH NO MY BABIES I’M SORRY

 

 **tsuna:** it’s too late to apologise

 

 **yamamoto:** it’s too late

 

 **ryohei:** Oh no

 

 **tsuna:** brotherhood ended with ryohei

 

 **ryohei:** NO NO PLEASE MY LITTLE BBRO NO

 

 **tsuna:** mukuro is my new big brother

 

 **mukuro:** what

 

 **ryohei:** NO I HAVE FAILED YOU

 **ryohei:** PLEASE I’M SORRY I TAKE IT BACL

 **ryohei:** you and yamamoto have always been reborn’s favourites

 

 **mukuro:** please take it back i don’t want you as my pesky little brother

 

 **tsuna:** this is not what nice people do

 

 **mukuro:** noted,,,

 **mukuro:** but still please stop i don’t want this

 

 **ryohei:** Tsuna, please

 **ryohei:** Reborn is your dad, of course you’re his favourite

 

 **tsuna:** reborn is my what now

 

 **ryohei:** Dad

 

 **mukuro:** father

 

 **yamamoto:** papa

 

 **gokudera:** Papà

 

 **chrome:** father figure

 

 **haru:** yeah lmao isn’t he?

 

 **tsuna:** ………………..

 **tsuna:** why has everyone agreed to this

 

 **chrome:** everyone except you, it seems

 

 **tsuna:** i don’t understand whY WOULD YOU THINK THIS

 

 **ryohei:** Ask Reborn and see if he thinks this too

 

 

_Private messages between ryohei and reborn._

9:02 PM

 

 **ryohei:** Hey, Reborn, true or false—are you Tsuna’s father figure?

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

9:02 PM

 

 **tsuna:** NO

 **tsuna:** WE’RE NOT BOTHERING REBORN ABOUT THIS

 

 **ryohei:** Oops

 

 **tsuna:** RYOHEI WHAT DID YOU DO

 

 **ryohei:** You were too late

_ryohei sent an image_

 

 **chrome:** asjkdlsd

 

 **tsuna:** thAT’S IT I’M RUNNING AWAY

 **tsuna:** REBORN WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN

 **tsuna:** NEITHER WILL YOU GUYS

 

 **haru:** oh my god, he dead

 

 

_Private messages between ryohei and reborn._

9:06 PM

 

 **reborn:** True.

 **reborn:** As much as Iemitsu is great at being the CEDEF Leader, he’s horrible at being a father.

 

 

_Untitled group chat_

9:10 PM

 

_ryohei sent an image_

**ryohei:** My work here is done

 

 **chrome:** WE STAN A LEGEND

 

 **tsuna:** WHAT THE HELL

 **tsuna:** HE’S NOT MY DAD

 

 **chrome:** HE’S AN UGLY ASS NOODLE HEAD

 

 **haru:** BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE

 

 **yamamoto:** if reborn says it’s true then it’s true, tsuna

 **yamamoto:** you can’t fight him

 

 **tsuna:** HE CAN’T JSTU SPEAK IT INTO EXISTENCE

 **tsuna:** I DON’T NEED A DAD I HAVE MY MUM AND THAT’S ALL I NEED

 

 **chrome:** okay true

 

 **haru:** big truth

 

 **tsuna:** but if someone rich wanted to be my dad i wouldn’t mind

 

 **mukuro:** tsuna wants a sugar daddy, confirmed

 

 **tsuna:** NO I JUST WANT GOOD THINGS FOR MY MUM LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 **haru:** isn’t reborn rich?

 

 **tsuna:** ??

 **tsuna:** you might be right ,,,,

 **tsuna:** boogie woogie woogie it is then

 

 **chrome:** AKSJDLSD TSUNA

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://berhert.tumblr.com).


End file.
